The demand on ever increasing data and network capacity generates heterogeneous networks with a growing variety of different cell types. Cell types may differ in their coverage areas, access types, capacity, standards, user groups etc. Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved concept for cell search procedures carried out by terminals or relay stations in wireless networks, as interference may become stronger and more complex.